


Team Cookout

by imjusttheoutgoingsidekick



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Basically not compliant to anything but also kinda compliant to everithing, Bruce/Natasha is my jam sorry not sorry, Cause we're acting like it never happened, Cookout, Cute Kids, Endgame?? Who??, Everyone Is Alive, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Happy Ending, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, No Angst, No Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Not Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie) Compliant, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Pietro Maximoff Lives, Sam on the other hand only loves Peggy Barnes, Scot just really loves kids, Team as Family, The whole 'how do you make your marshmallow' debate comes up, he's high key scared of the rest, its complicated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 12:24:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18810859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imjusttheoutgoingsidekick/pseuds/imjusttheoutgoingsidekick
Summary: The Avengers & Company have a cookout at the Barton farmhouse. Everyone is happy and alive.(This has a shit ton of tags I'm so sorry)





	Team Cookout

**Author's Note:**

> To whassup I wanted some cute team bonding and happiness with cute kids so here have this monstrosity of fluff.
> 
> {EDIT: yo whattup, every time I read,this fic I want to close the tab and delete this forever, but I'm not gonna get rid of this. And Ja, if you're reading this, I advise you to turn the full around and forget you ever saw this}

It was a nice Saturday in the middle of June, when the weather was behaving just right for a cookout. Clint stood by the grill, prepping it for Laura's world famous marinated chicken. For now it was just Clint, Laura, Nat and the kids, but that would be changing soon enough. 

The first car pulled into the driveway around one, and Nathaniel was the first running towards it. He knew that car in an instant, though he barely ever saw it. 

"Uncle Scott! Uncle Scott!" The six year old ran at his favorite long distance uncle, jumping up for Scott to catch him. 

"Hey kiddo," Scot smiled, Nate reminded him of Cassie when she was little. "You're gettin' so big," he carried Nate on his hip, "I don't know what to do with you."

Lila stepped out of the door, squinting in the bright sunlight, then let out an excited shout. "Cassie!"

"Lila!"

The girls ran to each other, Cassie almost knocking over her step mother as she ran. They crashed into a hug, jumping up and down and squealing like the teenage girls they were. 

Cooper heard the commotion and poked his head out the door. "Mom, Aunt Nat," he called, "the Langs are here." He stepped out of the door, heading over to say hi to the newcomers. 

Laura dried her hands on the dish towel by the sink, "and so it begins," she laughed, her look of fake dread pointed at Natasha who leaned back against the bar in the center of the kitchen. 

"And so it does." She turned her head to see who had stepped through the front door.

"I brought wine!" Hope held up a dark bottle with a green label, "I didn't know what we were having, so I brought red, hope that's okay."

"Any wine is good enough for me," Laura smiled, taking the bottle from her and laying it in the bottom of the fridge for later. 

"Hope," Natasha turned around to rest her forearms on the bar. "Haven't seen you in forever, how have you been?"

Hope grinned, holding up her left hand to reveal not only an engagement ring, but a gold wedding band too. "It's been good I suppose," she laughed. 

"Good for you," Natasha smiled right back at her. 

"Hope, you have to tell us all about it," Laura inspected her ring excitedly. 

"I will, I will," Hope sat her bag down on the bar. "But is there anything I can help with?"

"I was just about to start the potato salad, if you don't mind helping." She handed a potato peeler over to Hope, "now tell us everything!"

Upstairs, Lila and Cassie sat on Lila's bed, Cassie holding her fingers out as Lila painted them a nice dark purple. 

"Sooo," Cassie prompted, nudging her friend with her elbow. 

"Sooo?" Lila didn't look up from the nails, but a blush spread across her cheeks. 

"So!? How's it going with Jackson?"

Lila blushed darker, "Cassie! You know I can't do anything about that!"

Cassie groaned, "of course you can!"

"Cass, I'm sure he doesn't even like me," Lila protested, finishing Cassie's left hand and moving on to her right. 

"Of course he does! From what you've told me on the phone, he most definitely likes you. Plus he likes and comments on ALL your Insta posts, and you guys Snap, what like, every day?" Cassie gave her The Look, "he's totally into you!"

"We're just friends! Plus, I'm sure my dad would kill him. Or me. Or maybe both of us."

The girls dissolved into fits of laughter. 

Meanwhile, the Stark's fancy sports car was pulling into the Barton's driveway. They parked right behind Scott, stepping out into the warm sunlight. Tony helped Morgan out of her carseat and Nate squirmed around until Scott sat him down. 

"Nate! Nate!" Morgan ran towards her friend. 

"Morgan!"

The two children crashed together, drawing a fond laugh from Tony. They held hands as they went over to find some chalk. 

Tony sauntered over to where Clint and Scott stood. "You know, I think those two might get married some day," Tony commented. 

"Yeah right, try again Stark." Clint laughed, pulling Tony into one of those handshake half bro hugs. 

Aunt May and Peter arrived around the same time Sam, Pietro and Wanda did. 

Sam stepped out of the car, greeting Scott with a "'sup TicTac," as they passed. The little kids ran at him, and he gulped as they attached themselves to his legs. 

"Hey, uh, Clint. How do you get these things off?" 

Clint laughed at him, just shrugging and turning back to the grill. 

Peter and Cooper were out in the field behind the house, laying in the grass and staring up at the sun. 

"Are we too old for this," Peter asked. 

Cooper thought for a moment. "Nah, seventeen isn't too old for cloud watching."

Peter nodded. "That one looks like a dinosaur."

"Now you really sound like a kid," Cooper laughed, and Peter shoved him. Cooper heard his phone ding, and pulled it out of his pocket, a little smile playing at his lips. 

Peter smirked knowingly at him, "who's that?"

"Daniel, my boyfriend." Cooper sends a quick response before laying his phone down in the grass. 

"Good for you man," Peter smiled at him. "Get that ass."

Cooper laughed, shoving him. "That one looks like a fish," he points at the sky. 

It was about half an hour before anyone else arrived, but eventually Bruce showed up. He was talking with Tony about some sciencey shit when Natasha appeared at his side. 

"Hey big guy," she smiled at him, leaning up for a quick kiss, drawing surprised looks and raised eyebrows from the guys.

Bruce smiled like an idiot, "hey Nat."

She handed Clint a plate of raw burgers, "Laura said to put these in the grill when you're done with the chicken."

Clint nodded, flipping a piece of chicken on the grill. He didn't speak until Natasha was back inside. "So," he looked over at Bruce. "I see you two finally figured your shit out."

Bruce gulped and nodded. 

"Good. Just know, if you ever hurt her, she'll kick your ass. Then Steve and Bucky will kick your ass. And then I'll kick your ass too. Got it?"

"Got it."

The air between them was a little tense, to say the least, and Sam was more than relieved to find a distraction. "Speaking of Steve and Bucky," he nodded towards the Convertible Jeep that the two were climbing out of. Bucky reached over the door, unbuckling Peggy from her carseat lifting her up and out of the car. 

The instant her feet touched the ground, she was running at Sam. "Uncle Sam," she shouted, jumping at him. 

Sam picked her up, swinging her around a little. "Hey little miss," he smiled at her, "what kind of trouble have you been up to?"

She rambled on about playing out in the rain about a week ago, until Morgan and Nate came running up to her. "Peggy! We're drawing with chalk, come see!"

Sam set her down and she took off with the other kids. Clint looked over at Sam, "oh, so it's just me and Tony's kids, I see hit it is." His tone was serious but a smile played at his lips. 

"It's all kids, I swear," he replied. "That little bug is the only exception to the rule."

"Sure she is," Clint teased. 

They heard a jingling behind them, and turned to see Luna, the Barnes' black and white border collie rushing at them. She jumped up, putting her front paws on Scott's stomach and nearly knocking him over. 

"Luna! Down girl," Steve shouted. 

She jumped down off of Scott, and turned around a couple times, surveying the land before trotting off towards Lila and Cassie on the tire swing. 

"Sorry about that," Steve shook his head, "she just loves people."

Scott shrugged, "what can I say, I'm a very lovable person." That got a laugh from a few of the guys. 

Clint took the last of the chicken from the grill and say it on the plate with the rest. "I'm gonna go get a water before I start the burgers, you guys want anything?"

"A nap," Bucky replied. 

"A water would be good," Tony answered at the same time. 

Clint shook his head, ignoring Bucky's request, and started inside. 

Wanda found Pietro sitting on the front porch on the little farmhouse, comfortably seated on the porch swing. 

"Why aren't you mingling? The weather is beautiful," she sat down beside him, using her mind to rock the swing back and forth. 

"Too fucking hot," he replied. "I'm still not used to this heat."

Wanda laughed, "it's not even that hot! Just go for a run, maybe stop and talk for more than a minute, if that's not too hard," she teased. 

Pietro rolled his eyes and shoved his sister. "Fine, but only because the sun is in my eyes here. Not because you told me to."

Pietro stood, then took off running. She smiled, then stood too, heading after her brother. 

Inside the house, Hope was just finishing up telling the story of her wedding for the second time that day.

"...and we Honeymooned in Europe. It was amazing, I loved every second of it."

The women smiled and 'awwed' and admired Hope's engagement ring. 

Clint came in the door, plate of chicken in hand. Laura stood to greet him with a kiss, taking the plate from his hand as she did. 

"Is everyone here," she asked. 

Clint headed towards the kitchen, opening the fridge to grab two waters. "Almost, just waiting for T'Challa and Shuri. Fashionably late as always."

Laura laughed at that, "well, the sides are all ready."

Clint stepped back outside into the hot afternoon sun, heading back towards the grill. He laughed when he saw Bucky sitting on the ground letting Cassie and Lila braid his hair. Bucky gave him a look that told Clint to shut his mouth and keep going, but he couldn't help it. 

"Gettin' a makeover Barnes?"

Bucky just glared. 

The roar of engines made them forget everything, and they looked up to see a Wakandan aircraft landing out in the field. 

T'Challa and Shuri stepped out, heading in towards the yard. 

Shuri hurried over to Peter and Cooper, doing some elaborate handshake with both of them before pulling out her phone. 

A wicked grin spread across her face, "I have some new videos of pranks I have played on my brother," she nodded them towards the house. "Come, we can sit on the swing and watch."

When the videos ran out, Shuri, Cooper and Peter were sneaking around, phone cameras at the ready. 

They found Steve and Bucky sitting together on the porch swing, Bucky curled into his husband's side, Steve's arm thrown over Bucky's shoulders. 

Peter jumped out of the bushes, camera in hand. "Bucky is Lava!" He laughed as Steve scrambled away from his husband. 

Bucky looked around, confused. "What the hell?"

Pater snickered, "abort mission!" The three ran off to find their next target. 

They continued to live out memes and recreate vines for a good half a hour, before Clint yelled that supper was ready. 

Everyone sat down around the long table set up in the Barton's front yard, digging in to delicious food. 

It was gone before they knew it, and everyone was full. They helped put away the table and the dishes, then everyone was back into their own little groups as the sun began to set. 

The women sat around in the living room, chatting and drinking the wine that Hope had brought, a Hallmark movie playing in the background as they gossiped. 

Outside, the men gathered together, discussing politics and science and sports. 

The little kids were out in the field catching fireflies while the older ones (plus Pietro) were playing three on three no net volleyball. 

When the sun had finally settled beneath the horizon, Clint lit the campfire and they brought out marshmallows for everyone, and sticks to roast them on. 

Cooper caught his marshmallow on fire, letting it burn before blowing it out. 

"Aw Cooper, you ruined it!" Peter looked over, still being careful of his own marshmallow. 

"What do you mean," Cooper asked, taking a bite from his s'more. 

"Cooper," Peter's eyes went wide. "Don't tell me you char your marshmallows."

"Of course I do, that's the only way to eat them!"

Peter nudged Shuri, "Cooper chars his marshmallows, can you believe it?!"

Shuri shook her head, "the best way to eat a marshmallow is when it is golden brown."

Pietro overheard their conversation and leaned in. "I'm siding with Cooper on this one," he pulled his stick back, blowing out the flaming marshmallow on the end. 

Wanda looked at him, thoroughly disgusted. "Pietro!"

"What!? It's good Wanda."

"Pietro's right," Scott piped up.

Hope turned to him, curious, "right about what?"

"Charred marshmallows are the better way to eat marshmallows."

Hope looked at her husband like he had three heads, and so did a few others. They soon dissolved into a cacophony of overlapping bickering. 

Tony stood up, "hey!" Everyone got quiet, "here, lets just do this. If you char your marshmallows like an uncivilized cave animal, sit on this side," he motioned to his left where Peter and Cooper sat, still arguing, just quieter now. "And if you know that a golden brown marshmallow is the only way to go, you can come sit over here with me."

Pepper stood up, "well, I guess that makes me a cave animal." She moved to sit down with Cooper and Pietro. 

Scott, Natasha, Bucky, Sam, Clint, Cassie and Aunt May all moved to join her, leaving Hope, Bruce, Steve, Wanda, T'Challa, Shuri, Laura, Lila and Peter all staring in disbelief. 

"Bucky," Steve looked at his husband, "how could you?"

"Char is where it's at, Steve."

Later that night, after everyone had left and the kids were in bed, Clint and Laura crawled under the covers. 

"We should do this again sometime," Laura commented. 

"Yeah, we should." Clint laid down behind her, pulling his wife so her back was pressed against his chest. "Night Laura."

She reached over and turned out the lamp on their bedside table. "Goodnight."

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment!! I would love to hear wether or not you char your marshmallow (I do)
> 
> No editing cause I'm hella tired, so feel free to point out any errors in the comments, Hope you enjoyed!!


End file.
